


Takeoff

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 2: Riptide [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula finds this amusing, Gen, It's not good for Zuko's blood pressure, Katara needs to stop challenging the royalty, The Gaang is off! Time for adventure!, Yue and Zuko get mistaken for a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: With a push, the kids are off. Will they make it to the Northern Water Tribe? Or will they murder each other on the way? Well, here's the first step.
Relationships: Azula & Yue & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda and his kids, Katara & Sokka & Aang
Series: Book 2: Riptide [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874428
Comments: 40
Kudos: 717





	Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Sorry for the long gap. School started again, and it's taken me a while to get back into the swing of things. Beyond just covid, first year student teaching, and working in the school copy room, we also had a hurricane. So whee. And now there's another one that might be coming. 
> 
> WTF guys. 2020 sucks. 
> 
> Anyways, Muffin's the main inspiration. 
> 
> This is a connection chapter, that necessary part of the story that we have to get through to get to the fun stuff. It was a struggle to write it, because I kept trying to jump the gun so to speak. Oh well. Next chapter is the Southern Air Temple!

They met in the big house again. This time, there was a dread in the air. Hakoda knew what was coming, even if it didn’t make him happy. 

“Last night, I saw a vision,” Yue opened, her eyes never leaving her lap, though her voice carried through the room. Zuko was seated on her right, hand in hers. Azula was perched on her left, letting Himiko slide over her hands. “I don’t completely understand what I saw, but I witnessed a terrible thing. The moon turned red, and then went black.” She shivered, her voice breaking on the last word. Zuko squeezed her hand. 

“What kind of thing would make the moon turn red or black?” Katara asked, eyes wide. 

“I don’t think the monks ever said anything about that,” Aang added, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“The only thing we can think of, is someone attacking the moon spirit herself.” Zuko said quietly. “But that doesn’t seem even remotely possible. However, something will happen.” 

“To stop it, we must go to the Northern Water Tribe,” Yue said, still looking down. “Tui has used the Spirit Oasis there to communicate and touch the physical world before.” The hand not curled in Zuko’s reached up to tug a lock of hair. “That’s where we’ll be able to figure out what is going on.” 

“So, how will you get there?” Hakoda asked, trying not to show any emotion. He could see the writing on the wall. His children were growing up, all five of them. It didn’t feel like it was really time for them to leave the proverbial nest, but maybe it was. He had two chiefs, maybe three if Sokka followed in his footsteps, on his hands, though he supposed Zuko was actually a Lord. Azula and Katara had similar fighting spirits, he could see it, and they would lead armies if someone gave them a reason. They couldn’t stay with him forever. 

“The fastest way is by air,” Azula pointed out, looking at Aang. The boy gulped. 

“We need to get there as quickly as possible,” Zuko said with a decisive nod. “Sailing would take too much time, even if La was feeling merciful.” He and Azula traded a look that spoke a lot about their perceptions of La’s mercy. “So, Avatar Aang, we’re asking for passage to the North Pole on your bison.” 

“Uh, I guess?” Aang shrugged. “I mean, if this is a big spirit thing, I should be there to help, right? The avatar is the bridge between the spirit world and the physical world.” 

Hakoda watched multiple emotions cross Zuko’s face in rapid succession, before settling on one that could only be described as “pained”. 

“There are other benefits regarding travel north,” Yue said, finally looking up. She tilted her head at Aang. “You are the avatar, which means you’ll need to learn waterbending. There are only two places that you can do so.” 

“I know the Northern Water Tribe, but Katara said there weren’t any waterbenders here,” Aang said. 

“I thought that Huu sent a waterbender south, when the spirits made their voices known.” Azula looked at Hakoda. 

“Asa died,” Katara said shortly, drawing attention to her. “She got sick. None of the healers could help her, including the benders. She just died.” 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said softly, dipping his head. 

“She was the only one that had wanted to come south,” Hakoda said, his voice quiet. “None of the others were comfortable leaving their swamp.” 

“Well, that does go into our next request,” Zuko squared his shoulders and met Hakoda’s eyes. “We ask that Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe be allowed to accompany us north.” 

“Katara’s coming!” Aang chirped, grinning. 

“Wait, Aang,” Sokka cautioned, his eyes looking a little panicked. “No offense, but we can’t just go running off on some sort of trip because of a spirit vision!” 

“I could learn waterbending,” Katara’s eyes were dreamy with the realization. “From a real master.” 

“Um,” Yue bit her lip. “Perhaps?” She said, looking sheepish. 

“She will,” Azula answered, confidently. Zuko shot her a look, to which she simply smiled innocently back. 

Hakoda almost felt sorry for the Northern Tribe. 

Almost. 

“Okay, I get why Katara should go.” Sokka shook his head. “But me? Why should I go?” 

“Because you’re Chosen,” Hakoda said softly, before anyone else could. Everyone turned to look at him and he smiled sadly back. “I know the dangers of being spirit chosen. I’ve seen you two suffer through them with a grace that astounds me constantly.” He nodded to Zuko and Yue who both ducked their heads. “But I also know that if you two were alone and facing those struggles, you wouldn’t have made it. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that chosen stay together. Sokka, you need to go with Zuko and Yue.” 

“And Aang,” Yue added, tilting towards the young airbender. “Aang is chosen by Fujin.” 

“Fujin?” Aang shook his head. “I don’t know that spirit. Who’s he?” 

“Oh, that can’t be good,” Azula muttered darkly. No one asked her what she meant by that. 

“So, Aang, Yue, Zuko, and Sokka will be going as spirit chosen, with Katara and Azula going as well.” Hakoda nodded. “I’m a little disappointed I won’t be able to go with you.” 

“So are we,” Zuko said, looking down. “But now, you’ll be able to help the forces at Chameleon Bay.” 

“If you get a shot at Hanshu, please take it,” Azula added, a sharp grin on her face. “Would make our lives easier.” 

“Who’s Hanshu?” Sokka asked, confused. 

“A Fire Nation general,” Zuko answered. “Don’t worry about that.” He turned back to Hakoda. “If there wasn’t a sense of urgency, we would sail.” He sighed. “But speed is of the essence.” 

“Then you should probably leave as soon as possible,” Hakoda said with a sad nod. “It’s still early. You can get in the air by noon.” 

\---  
The saddle of the air bison was silent as the beast lifted up into the air. The atmosphere was heavy, an invisible division set up between the kids. 

The avatar sat in the front, on Appa’s head, shooting troubled glances behind him. The Water Tribe siblings sat on the left and the Fire siblings sat on the right. Yue sat between them. 

In reality, she wasn’t quite in the middle. She was curled up in the back, her spine pressed against the wall of the bison’s saddle. Zuko was nearby, trying not to stare at the shrinking boats behind them. Azula was staring out into the sky, face in the wind. She almost looked peaceful. 

“Yue,” Katara crawled forward, leaning over her. The white haired princess glanced up, raising an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” 

“Tired,” Yue murmured in response. She let her eyes slide close. “Just tired.” 

“I doubt you slept well after the vision,” Zuko said, scooting over and pressing a hand to her hair. She heard a sharp noise from Katara and opened her eyes to blink at the anger on the other girl’s face. Zuko didn’t notice, focusing in on her completely, the moment he let his healer mode take over. “Does anything hurt? Nausea? Headache?” 

“No, Zuko,” she said with a smile. “I’m just tired.” 

His eye narrowed, like he suspected her of lying to him. “You’re sure?” 

“I’m not Azula,” She laughed. “I promise, if I were in pain or discomfort, I would let you know.” 

“Heard that!” Azula called from where she was letting the wind pour over her. Katara blinked between them, slightly confused. 

“Okay.” He sighed and leaned back. “The walls of the saddle are high enough that you can nap with no fear of falling off. Are you cold?” 

Yue shrugged slightly, leaning up on her elbow. “A little?” She said quietly. She pulled her hood up on her anorak. “I should be fine.” 

“You should have mentioned that!” He huffed. He scooted over and held out an arm. She sighed. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Katara asked sharply. 

“He’s offering to be a heater,” Yue explained, rising up just enough to slot herself to his side and sighed. He was already warm, and the soft heat rising from him as he breathed in meditation breaths was like a warm blanket wrapped around her. It was more than just heat, but rather, a comfort. Zuko was safe. She burrowed in and melted. 

He snorted and leaned back a little. “I’m a firebender, which means I can raise the temperature of the area around me.” He said, his voice rumbling through her from where she had laid her head on his shoulder. “It’s pretty helpful if someone is cold, or if someone is having cramps or aches.” She could already feel sleep reach up for her. 

“So are you two-?” Sokka asked quietly, and his voice made her blink awake and look up. He looked confused and a little heartbroken. She flinched slightly. 

Zuko tilted his head. “Huh?” He asked, confused. 

“He’s asking if you and Yue are dating,” Azula threw out, not even turning, though Yue didn’t need her to to know the teasing grin on the girl’s face. 

Sokka spluttered a little, obviously embarrassed, which was what Azula was going for. Yue could feel her own cheeks grow a little warm, but not enough to move. Zuko snorted in amusement. 

“No, we’re not,” He said firmly, shaking his head. This had been a common source of teasing in Shohei, where the majority of the officers found them to be easy game. However, they knew that it wasn’t a romantic love between them. Instead, it was the same emotion that binded units that had seen combat together. Yue, Zuko, and Azula were close, but as people who have faced the spirits and survived. Not to mention, Yue and Zuko had been on the victim end of an assassination attempt at least twice. 

“Oh,” Sokka shrugged. “It’s just- you guys seem close.” 

Azula giggled and finally turned around, propping her elbow on the edge of the saddle and her chin on her hand. “Are you close with Katara? Because that’s kind of what you’re suggesting there, just a head’s up.” 

He blinked and squawked as the implications connected. Katara choked. Yue snorted. Zuko just sighed. “Azula, why?” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t get it?” Aang said, settling down into the group. 

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” Azula said with a loud laugh. 

“You are a menace,” Yue muttered, letting herself get comfortable again. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, princess,” was Azula’s retort, and the last thing Yue heard before she slipped off into sleep. 

\---

Zuko shifted the princess a little closer, feeling her inner light dim slightly with sleep. He sighed and rubbed his own eyes. He was tired too, but there was work to do. 

“Alright, we’re going north.” He looked up. “How long do you expect Appa can stay in the air with all six of us on him?” 

Aang shrugged. “I’m not sure? Probably a few hours.” 

“I’d suggest maybe four hours to check?” Azula said, turning completely and pressing her back to the saddle’s side. “We need to keep an eye on him, to make sure we’re not tiring him out completely.” 

“We’ll have Yue help Aang check when we land,” Zuko said with a firm nod.

“Wait, who put you in charge?” Katara snapped. SHe crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. Zuko blinked. 

“No one?” He said quietly. “I mean, this is a meeting between us all so we can figure out what the next steps are. I’m not in charge, I’m just pointing out what needs to be done.” 

“It does sound like you’re trying to take the Chief role here,” Sokka pointed out. 

“Habit,” Azula said with a shrug. “Zuko had been leading people for the last three years. And let’s not forget the fact that he is a literal prince. Besides, nothing he’s been saying is wrong. If you have something to add, add it.” 

Katara snarled, but Sokka nodded, thoughtful. Aang just looked between them all. 

“There’s an archipelago between us and the Earth Kingdom,” Azula pointed out. “We can rest there. I’m not sure how long it’ll take to get there.” 

“That should be the measure then,” Zuko said. He glanced at Sokka. “We can see how long it takes to get there, and check on how Appa is doing. If he’s tired, then we’ll know-” 

“We can’t be in teh air that long,” Katara snapped. “We’re not stupid.” 

“I didn’-” He sighed. “You don’t like us, I get that. You don’t like us because we’re firebenders, that’s fine. But we are stuck together for the foreseeable future, so can we please get along?” 

“No,” Katara huffed. 

“Katara,’ Sokka sighed. He glanced nervously at Azula, who just smiled serenely. Zuko realized that she’d already made a threat and groaned. 

“You can’t be serious?” Katara spun on her brother. He blinked at her, hands raised in surrender. 

“Katara, the monks always said that anger was like silver moon tea,” Aang said softly, his gray eyes wide. “It can help heal, but too much, and it’s toxic.” 

She shot him a betrayed look, to which he flinched back from. 

“I’m not sure you’re going to get through to her,” Azula said with a sigh. “It’s not important. She’ll either bend or she’ll break.” 

“She’s sitting right here!” 

Azula leaned forward, a sharp smile twisting her lips. Zuko stiffened slightly, knowing that look was never good. Druk, who had been sleeping in his coat, shifted up, tiny head pressing against Zuko’s chin. No doubt he’d felt the unease sliding through Zuko’s body. 

“She is testing my patience,” Azula hissed. “You are Hakoda’s daughter, which means you can get away with things that I would have killed others for. However, if you become a threat to my brother? Or my dragons?” She leaned back, her eyes blazing. “Well, I won’t kill you. That I can at least promise you.” 

“Azula,” Zuko cut in, before Katara and Sokka could recover. He sighed and rolled his eyes up, letting his head lull back. He wished Yue was awake. “We’re Fire Nation,” He told the sky above him. “We don’t let threats get close. We burn them away before they can harm us.” He met Katara’s gaze. “But, you’re family. And even dragons will yield to family.” He tilted his head. “I know you can’t treat us as family, but please, just try not to hurt us. You do that, we won’t hurt you.” 

He knew that was the best they were going to get until Katara could swallow her rage. Azula wouldn’t hurt someone so close to Hakoda, not in a way Zuko wouldn’t be able to heal, but neither of them needed to know that. Perhaps it’d keep him from being drowned in his sleep. 

This was going to be a stupidly long trip.


End file.
